Do you love me?
by Nyroge
Summary: Serie de One-shot y Two-shots, de mis personajes favoritos   , dedicados a KariDei Uchiha, disfrutenlos
1. Mi venganza y Recompensa 1 parte

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo algunos One-shot y Two-Shot, que iran en aumento según mi imaginación vaya trabajando ^w^**

**Estas historias van de regalo para KariDei Uchiha, ya que estuvo de cumpleaños , y este es mi regalo ^-^ ajjaja, bueno ahí va.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sasuke ^O^,jejeje en serio, naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fueran mios ningún akatsuki habría muerto( especialmente deidara , sasori e itachi) y sakura habría muerto, o quizás no hubiera existido ¬¬**

** ºººººººººMi **

Era una tarde tranquila cerca de la cueva de Akatsuki, mientras que sus miembros aprovechaban el tiempo en lo que creyeran conveniente, ya que el líder les había dado libres algunos días, como premio por las misiones completadas.

Esa repentina decisión tomo a la mayoría por sorpresa aunque en realidad no lo demostraran, pero estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de esas pequeñas ''vacaciones'' ya que como bien dijo Pain: se lo merecían.

Luego de que el líder diera la información, todos se retiraron de la sala de reuniones, en sus caras estaba plasmada la satisfacción, la tranquilidad, en todas, menos en las de uno, un joven rubio llamado Deidara.

Este se dirigio hacia su cuarto, ignorando las palabras de su ahora compañero:Tobi; el chico lo sacaba de quicio, pero de alguna forma le recordaba a el mismo cuando era compañero de…Sasori. Si, de su querido Danna, del cual había estado enamorado desde que lo conocio.

Aunque en realidad jamas pudo confesarse, solo se limito a enviar indirectas, las cuales Sasori o no entendia, o no escuchaba siendo la ultima la mas probable.

Siempre se arrepintió de no haberle dicho a Sasori directamente, lo que sentía por el, pero temia ser rechazado, ya que Sasori jamas mostro un interés sentimental en el rubio, pero ahora…ahora no podía hacer nada, ahora su Danna estaba muerto, y todo pòr culpa de su maldita abuela y de la perra pelo de chicle.

Aun recordaba todo lo que lloro cuando fue a buscar a Sasori, y lo encontró muerto con dos espadas cruzadas en su único punto débil.

Luego de ese horroroso descubrimiento se encerro varios días en su cuarto, ni siquiera salio para comer algo, y solo pudo llorar, mientras se repetia que no debería haber dejado a Sasori no Danna, solo con esas dos mujeres, aunque claramente las subestimo, se sentía culpable, pero ni los llantos, ni los gritos harían regresar a su Danna. Y tenia que ahora soportar a Tobi ahora como compañero, aunque le resultaba un poco gracioso ver como los papeles se cambiaron.

Pero el asunto no era ese, el no vino para recordar, el se fue a su cuarto para planear como vengaría la muerte de Sasori, pero no sabia como. Primero tenia que encontrar a la pelirrosada, y no se podía escabullir asi como asi en la aldea, o si? Tambien tenia la posibilidad de vigilarla y atacarla en cuanto esta estuviera sola en una misión, pero era demasiado arriesgado, quería matarla de forma sigilosa, pero también quería hacerla sufrir, quería ver como suplicaba por su vida, quería oírla gritar por piedad, quería torturarla, quería que sufriera como sufrio su Danna.

En ese momento se le vino una hermosa y sangrienta idea a la cabeza: Podia escabullirse en la aldea, como también podía hacerla sufrir. Ante esa idea no pudo evitar sonreir, algo que no hacia en mucho tiempo, era una sonrisa macabra y sadica, pero sonrisa al fin.

Se levanto de su cama, y comenzó a preparar todo para su viaje, quería que todo saliera perfecto! Iba a torturar a Sakura lenta y dolorosamente, por una vez no haría caso a su arte, la podría hacer estallar y ya, pero con eso sufriría muy poco, solo por esta vez, solo por esta única vez, no haría estallar nada, haría todo de forma calmada.

Preparo su bolso, y coloco dentro de el, todo tipoi de armas punzantes, y un poco de alcohol, y acido sulfúrico, el cual estaba dentro de un frasco especial, tomo algunos envases con venenos que estaban en el taller de Sasori.

_Todo es por ti, Danna…_

Cuando ya estuvo preparado, se dirigio al despacho de su líder, este lo recibió calmadamente.

-Que se te ofrece Deidara- pregunto este.

-Solo venia a avisarle que me ausentare por dos días, tal vez mas,hm-

-Claro, pero a donde iras, si se puede saber?-

-A buscar venganza hm- respondio tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que seas cuidadoso, no por que les haya dado días libres, quiere decir que las aldeas también, si ellos te ven , te mataran, o hasta podrias delatarles nuestra ubicación.

-No se preocupe Pein-sama, sere cuidadoso,hm-

-Eso espero, iras con Tobi?-

-No, debo hacer esto yo solo, hm-

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte-

En seguida el rubio salio, y fue a buscar sus cosas, a su dormitorio, para luego irse caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, mientras examinaba una y otra vez lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

Luego de haber reflexionado cuidadosamente lo que seria su venganza, salio de la cueva, para encontrarse con un Tobi que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Sempai, a donde va?-

-A buscar venganza,hm-

-Puedo ir con sempai?-

-No, Tobi- respondio secamente, pero luego ablando su expresión y agrego:- debo hacer esto solo- dijo para darle una sonrisa y alejarse.

Cuando ya hubo caminado bastante, se acomodo en un árbol, para descansar un poco y comer algo , lo hizo tranquilamente, ya que no había percibido ninguna presencia, lo que no sabia era que estaba siendo seguido sigilosamente.

Pero este detalle obviamente lo ignoraba, por lo que, después de haber merendado, siguió su camino rumbo a Konoha, deseando que su objetivo se encontrase allí, y no en una misión. Pero el camino era largo, y no vio cuando la noche cayo sobre el.

Por lo que subio hasta la copa de un árbol, el mas alto que encontró, y trato de divisar la aldea, la cual se encontraba algo alejada, por lo que decidio tomar un descanso, pero descansar en el suelo no era seguro, por lo que se acomodo en algunas ramas de aquel árbol, y las uso como colchón, para aluego quedarse profundamente dormido.

_Estaba en un bosque, pero no en uno cualquiera, estaba recargado sobre el tronco de un roble, mientras observaba a su alrededor: hermosos pastizales de un verde claro, con algunas flores regadas por aquí y por alla, volvió a observar y cerca había un puente hecho de piedra, con un riachuelo que fluia por debajo de el, emitiendo suaves sonidos, cuando el agua chocaba con algunas piedrecillas. Ese lugar era magnifico, deseaba no salir de ahí, deseaba no despertar mas, quedar sumido en ese exquisito sueño, quedar atrapado en la fantasia, y cerrarle la puerta a la realidad._

_Hasta que sintió una presencia cerca suyo, y forzó la vista, para encontrarse con alguien que estaba recargado en el barandal de piedra, mienras la brisa mecia sus cabellos rojos….rojos? Ahora podía verlo con mas claridad! Era un bello joven de tez palida, rasgos finos, ojos color miel inexpresivos, sonrisa y semblante tranquilo, y unos cabellos color fuego revueltos, sin quitarle belleza a su angelical rostro._

_-Sasori Danna,hm- dijo con suavidad, el sujeto lo miro y le sonrio. No, ese no era SU Danna, su verdadero Sasori no le sonreía a nadie, de esa forma tan..encantadora. _

_Desvanecio su sonrisa al instante, mientras agachaba su rubia cabeza._

_Pronto sintió como unas suaves manos tomaban su rostro, y lo obligaban a mirar al sujeto que tenia en frente, volvió a observarlo, para darse cuenta de que realmente estaba frente a su Danna, su amado Danna._

_-Sa..so..ri Danna…- suspiro entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Hola, Deidara… ha pasado tiempo…- dijo con una bella sonrisa. Lo que provoco que su alumno se abalanzara sobre el, en un calido abrazo, que demostraba todo lo que sentía. Mientras que las manos de su maestro correspondían el abrazo, tomándolo de la cintura._

_-Danna… pero .. como.. tu..yo…etto..-las palabras entrecortadas del rubio, dieron paso a los sollozos._

_-Calma, Deidara, de aquí en adelante todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…-dijo Sasori volviendo a sonreir, mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla, para acercarse a su alumno, Deidara también se acerco a su Danna, hasta que la dura realidad le llego de golpe, aquella realidad que se hacia presente hasta en sus sueños._

_-No…Danna-nego, mientras se alejaba de ese angelical rostro._

_-No…que,Deidara?-_

_-Tu estas muerto…Danna…- dijo el rubio sin poder reprimir sus sollozos._

_-Tu crees eso…Deidara?-_

_-Yo te vi, hm, vi como esas espadas estaban enterradas en tu corazón…-dijo el rubio intentado que aquellas dolorosas imágenes desaparecieran de su mente._

_-Dei…estoy vivo..-_

_-No! No! Danna, tu estas muerto y esto es otro maldito sueño, en el que apareces tu!-dijo Deidara tomándose su cabeza, mientras que el pelirrojo lo abrazaba con mas fuerza- Esto solo es otro sueño mas, en el que yo despertare y tu no estaras a mi lado…-_

_-Dei, yo estoy vivo! Solo te pido que abras tus ojos, solo eso!-_

_-Esto es un solo un sueño.-_

_-Deidara por favor- dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo de la barbilla- Prometeme… que abriras los ojos…-_

_-Lo hare Danna…-dijo el rubio para mirar a los ojos a su maestro, mientras que este se acercaba a Deidara, sintió un aliento calido y suave sobre sus labios, se sentía tan…real, que deseaba no despertar._

Pero el contacto duro poco, ya que sintió como ese suave tacto se desvanecia, provocando que Deidara abriera los ojos, y se encontrara dormido sobre las ramas que había colocado cuidadosamente, para poder dormir.

Se levanto y volvió a observar la aldea , que estaba a algunos kilómetros, en ese momento recordó para que había venido y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, hasta que por fin vio la aldea de Konoha, volvió a subir hasta el árbol mas alto que encontró, y se dispuso a observar por medio de su telescopio, intentado encontrar su objetivo, hasta que por fin dio con la cabellera rosada de su victima, la cual salía tranquilamente de un puesto de ramen, acompañada de una chica de ojos blancos y cabellos azulados.

_-Preparate Sakura Haruno, desearas jamas haber asesinado a mi Danna…- dijo el rubio, mientras una sadica sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara._


	2. Mi venganza y Recompensa 2 parte

**Aquí va la segunda parte**

**Advertencia: Gore( no lo coloque con la categoría Horror, ya que este seria el único one-shot que contenga esta categoría.**

**Muerte de un personaje**

**Violencia**

**Fans de Sakura, no lo lean**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-Preparate Sakura Haruno, desearas jamas haber asesinado a mi Danna…- dijo el rubio, mientras una sadica sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara._

Deidara observo a la acompañante, y sonrio nuevamente para si mismo.

_-Esto será divertido, y tu… me vas a ayudar… hm- dijo refiriéndose a la chica ojiperla._

Volvio a observar el lugar su alrededor, y se acordó de que había visto una pequeña casa abandonada cerca de allí, perfecta para sus planes. Y asi sin mas, bajo de aquel árbol, y se saco su capa de Akatsuki, la cual guardo en su bolso. Seguido de eso hizo unos sellos con las manos, para transformarse en la amiga de Hinata, coloco su bolso en su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea.

Al llegar a la entrada, no se detuvo en ningún momento y solo devolvió la reverencia que los guardias le habían dado, suponiendo que ella era Hinata Hyuuga. Siguio caminando tratando de no ser visto por las chicas, ya que reconocerían en el a el impostor.

Cuando por fin las localizo, se escondio detrás de una muralla, mientras planeaba el siguiente paso, y en ese momento otra idea surgio dentro de su cabeza. Volvio a hacer unos sellos con sus manos, transformándose en el Kyuubi(Naruto), el cual de lejos saludo a Hinata. Obviamente sabia su nombre, estar informado sobre los grandes clanes, era información primordial en Akatsuki.

-Nee Hinata-chan, como estas…- dijo tratando de imitar al chico. Vio como la chica se ruborizaba.- Podrias venir un momento….- vio como las dos chicas se acercaban- solo tu Hinata.

En ese momento volvió a esconderse, esperando la llegada de su victima, o debería decirle _complice inocente. _Pronto sintió la presencia de la Hyuuga, por lo que se dio vuelta y la miro, y a la vez observo el lugar que les rodeaba, no había nadie, mas que ellos dos, y su victima algunos metros atrás.

-Veo que has venido Hinata-chan…-dijo con voz macabra, asustando a la chica, pero antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, la golpeo, dejándola inconsciente, para luego ocultarla por ahí.

Cuando ya estuvo listo, hizo otro jutsu transformándose en la Hyuuga, y apareciéndose ante Sakura.

-Nee, Hinata-chan, que te quería decir Naruto-kun- decía la chica sonriendo pícaramente, Deidara solo se dio media vuelta aparentando estar ruborizada.

-De verdad quieres saber…Sakura-chan…hm- dijo Deidara con un odio muy bien ocultado.

-Por supuesto, y a que viene el hm?-

-Ahhh nada, ah! Sakura, sabes? El otro dia me encontré con una casita abandonada bastante adorable, en las afueras de Konoha…hm-

-Ahh sii? Quieres que vayamos?- Deidara asintió- esta bien ^^.

Deidara solo sonrio en su interior, estaba muy cerca de completar su objetivo, aunque hubo un instante en el que se vio observado. Pero aun asi siguio con su plan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sintio su cabeza adolorida, y le sobrevenían fuertes jaquecas, probablemente por un fuerte golpe, ya no recordaba nada, solo que había acompañado a Hinata hasta un lugar del bosque, y luego, todo oscuro. Intento moverse pero unas cuerdas las tenían inmovilizadas, tanto los brazos como las piernas, abrió un poco mas los ojos y se encontró frente a un espejo, pudo verse mejor , y vio que estaba atada y colgando sobre una pared, levitando en el suelo, únicamente por la fuerza de las cuerdas, las que estaba soportando su peso, y a la vez le herían sus brazos y piernas. Intento soltarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estas cuerdas, no eran sino cadenas, y la sorprendente fuerza que poseía, parecía haberse desvanecido por completo.

Miro el lugar, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera soltarse, pero solo observo unos sillones con algo de polvo sobre ellos, una alfombra sucia, y frente a esta, la que parecía ser la mesa del comedor, estaba igual de polvorienta que todas las cosas que su vista alcanzaba a ver. Hasta que observo una figura, que estaba sentada en una silla, dándole la espalda, por su lacio y azulado cabello dedujo que era Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, que esta pasando!-dijo haciendo fuerza sobre sus ataduras.

-Oh, veo que ya estas despierta Sakura-chan…hm-dijo la chica o mas bien Deidara, de una forma inocente, aun dándole la espada. Sakura no le dio importancia al nuevo modismo que tenia al hablar, aunque le impresiono un poco que ya no tartamudeara.

-Hinata-chan, que esta pasando? Porque estoy atada aquí?- pregunto la Haruno claramente nerviosa.

-Tienes miedo Sakura-chan?-dijo Hinata acercándose a Sakura de forma inocente, pero a la vez macabra. Luego se acerco a ella y volvió a preguntar:- Tienes miedo de morir…Haruno…hm?-

-Hinata, que pasa contigo!-

-Hinata? Siento decepcionarte, pero yo no soy Hinata-dijo Deidara mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia su bolso, para sacar todas las herramientas. Mientras escuchaba la entrecortada respiración de la pelirrosada. Estaba claro que estaba asustada, y eso solo excitaba mas. Tenia sed de sangre, haría justicia de la forma mas artística que podría, aunque no estaría empleando su arte, pero que importaba.

Encontro el arma que utilizaría, era una daga muy filosa, observo el largo de esta herramienta, y su mente comenzó a trabajar, para ver que buen uso de tortura le daría. Luego simplemente giro, y vio que la chica estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-La Hinata que yo conozco no es asi…-dijo mientras pudo ver algunas lagrimas.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no soy Hinata niñita!- dijo para jalarla con fuerza del cabello, y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mentira…-decia mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de sus ojos, eso le dio aun mas rabia, y le azoto la cabeza contra la pared, provocando que Sakura lanzara un grito.

-Maldita mocosa! No tienes derecho a llorar, tu menos que nadie ,hm- en eso la chica se reincorporo como pudo, intentando poner una cara de pregunta.

-Tu maldita mataste a mi Danna, lo despojaste de su vida, de su arte, y supongo que fuiste tu, la que lo golpeo en el rostro, quebrando parte de el, no es asi, hm?-decia Deidara conteniendo la rabia.

-Hinata… como sabes eso, tu no estuviste ahí…- fue callada por una bofetada de Deidara-

-No soy tu maldita amiga hm!- dijo Deidara tomando el rostro de la chica, el cual fue a parar con potencia en la rodilla de este. Sintio el crujir de los huesos, mientras jalaba el cabello para verla. Tenia la nariz totalmente ensangrentada, y el hueso de la nariz bastante desviado, tenia una mueca de dolor que no le permitia ni si quiera gritar. Pero Deidara deseaba todo lo contrario.

-Hmpf- bufo para luego deshacer el jutsu, y volver en si mismo, tomo su capa de Akatsuki y se la coloco.-Mirame maldita perra!- dijo para luego jugar con la daga. Sakura levanto su adolorido rostro, para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Akatsuki…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Asi es…veo que aun tienes algo de fuerza para hablar, por donde comienzo hm- pensó el rubio en voz alta, mientras pensaba en que puntos atacaría, no la iba a matar rápidamente, no le daría en el gusto.

-Sufriras .lo mismo que sufrio mi Danna, o tal vez mas…hm- dijo- Veamos… golpeaste mucho su rostro…y veo que tienes mucha fuerza en tus brazos…hm…YA SE!- dijo de una forma casi infantil, bordeando con el limite de lo sádico, mientras alzaba la daga, para enterrarla de lleno en su brazo derecho, y la dejo ahí enterrada, escuchando como su victima se retorcia de dolor. Luego sin apartar el cuchillo del brazo, comenzó a arrastrar la filosa daga ensangrentada hasta llegar al codo, mientras que Sakura se convulsionaba de dolor.

-Cierto…Sasori no Danna tenia una cuchilla en su codo..hm- decía Deidara de forma inocente, para luego sacar la daga del brazo, y colocar la punta de esta, cerca del codo de Sakura, para que esta sintiera el filo.

-Vaya… descubriste cuan filosa es la daga, pero si solo la deslizo, no quedara igual como estaba en el codo de Danna, creo que estaba enterrada, asi- dijo enterrando la punto en el centro del codo, para luego cortar parte de la carne de este sitio.

-Aaaaah!-gritaba Sakura, intentando moverse, logrando solamente que la daga cortara mas su codo.

-Podria cortarlo asi nada mas, pero me estorba el hueso…pero si te lo corto no sufrirás demasiado…-dijo tratando de que la punzante arma pudiera cortar el resto de hueso que queda, hasta que lo hizo, sacándole a Sakura la mitad del brazo, lo mismo hizo con el otro brazo, aun con las suplicas de la chica.

En eso observa las piernas de la chica, y se le viene otra idea a la cabeza, saca un poco de su arcilla, y comienza a darle una forma de cienpies, los cuales enrolla en las piernas de esta, se aleja un poco y grita las palabras:

-KATSU!- en eso sus creaciones explotan en una mezcla, de fuego, carne y sangre, un espectáculo demasiado hermoso, y los gritos desgarradores de la muchacha, que pareciera que el corazón se le subiría a la garganta, en eso va hacia su bolso, y encuentra una navaja.

-Jijiji, yo quiero mucho a mi Danna!- dijo Deidara riendo simpáticamente, mientras le levanta la polera a la chica, dejando al descubierto su estomago.- Sabes, yo hacia esto cuando estaba en la guarida- dijo el muchacho mientras alegremente pasaba la navaja sobre el estomago de la chica, una y otra vez, intentando escribir, sobre ese inesperado cuerpo, las palabras: _Sasori y Deidara._

Miro su trabajo complacido.

-Aunque, eso no demostrara lo mucho que te quiero Danna, ya se!- dijo el chico enterrando la navaja una y otra vez sobre el estomago de la chica, que daba lastimeros gritos, luego se alejo y observo su obra. Sobre la piel de la chica dcian cosas como: Sasori y Deidara, juntos para siempre. For ever, Te amo Danna, y muchas cosas mas.

Deidara miro a la chica sonriendo, pero sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo encantador, era un azul opaco.

-Te gusta hm?- pregunto el chico a la pelirrosada que jadeaba de dolor.- No te gusto hm?- dijo con rabia, comenzando a enterrar la navaja una y otra veces, cruzando ese pedazo de carne, hasta dejarlo totalmente deformado, para luego tomar un cuchillo de cocina, y comenzar a enterrar una y otra vez , enterrando y sacando sangre y carne, en lo poco de brazos que le quedaban a la chica, hasta dejarlos entumecidos e inservibles.

En eso miro el cuello de la chica: rojo de sangre, pero sin ningún rasguño, por lo que tomo unas pequeñas agujas, comenzando a enterrarlas en el cuello de la chica, la cual comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre, que comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su cuello. No le quedaban fuerzas para gritar.

-Sabes, ya no te escucho gritar, asi que supongo que tu garganta ya no sirve, entonces… puedo quedarme con tu lengua hm? – pregunto tiernamente el rubio, mientras intentaba hacer que Sakura sacara su lengua, la cual se estaba resistiendo.

-Sabes, si no sacas la lengua te va a pasar algo muy malo hm- dijo el chico sin cambiar su semblante de felicidad e inocencia. Pero al ver que la chica no cedia, su semblante se oscurecio solo un poco.

-Esta bien…-susurro con una tétrica voz, para , de improviso, enterrar un cuchillo de lleno en su estomago, logrando sacar un espantoso grito de Sakura, Deidara en un rápido movimiento le atrapo la lengua, y en un corte fugaz y sagaz, se la saco, para luego mostrársela.

-Te gusta? Jijijiji- se reia Deidara. Mientras Sakura gritaba lo que podía, ya que el ardor le había llegado y un escalofrio recorria su cuerpo, y un ardor se presentaba en todas las zonas que habían sido afectadas, osea, la mayoría del cuerpo.

Miro partes de su cuerpo regados en el suelo, junto con carne, y sangre, y un Deidara cubierto de esta, sonriendo de una forma tan inocente, pero a la vez de una forma tan sadica, que solo pedia morir ahí mismo. En eso Deidara se dio cuenta de que había pasado ya unas 4 horas torturando a la chica, no se acordaba muy bien cuanto estuvo peleando con Sakura, pero veía que la chica iba a caer en cualquier momento, asi que le dio un toque final.

Hizo pequeñas figuras de arcillas, y las sostuvo, luego se las coloco a Sakura en la boca y otras en la zona del estomago , pero antes de eso, hizo un profundo corte en el cuello de esta, para luego alejarse, y decir las palabras mágicas, que , terminarían con el dolor de la pelirrosada, para desgracia de Deidara. Este la miro por ultima vez.

- _Tu no eres arte…- _susurro- Pero esto si…KATSU!- dijo para hacer explotar el cuerpo de la chica, luego contemplo lo que había sido, tal vez una de las mas inteligentes obras que haya hecho. Parte de la casa destruida, con muebles quemados, y llenos de sangre, pedazos de cuerpo, carne, tripas, regados por aquí y por alla, y una cabeza ensangrentada y deformada, tirada por ahí.

Luego se alejo de allí, para volver por donde vino, su venganza, estaba cumplida.

-Hice justicia Sasori no Danna hm!- dijo levantando un puño al cielo, deseando que Sasori lo escuchara.

-Creo que te enseñe bien, mocoso- dijo una voz muy familiar y preciada para nuestro rubio. El chico se giro, para contemplar a su Danna recargado sobre un árbol, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

-Pero! Danna, tu… estas muerto..no…esto no puede ser! Yo te vi hm!- decía Deidara con los ojos llorosos, mientras tapaba sus ojos.

-Pero estoy aquí Deidara…-

-Como saber que esto no es un sueño hm-

-Asi?- dijo Sasori dándole un piquete a sus mejillas, sobresaltando a Deidara.

-Eso no es suficiente hm-

-Que tal esto- dijo Sasori el cual golpeaba son rudeza un árbol, dejando una marca en el.

-Eres tu Danna, estas vivo hm!-decia Deidara abalanzándose hacia su Danna, que lo correspondio gustoso- Como Danna hm?

-Creias que una vieja y una niñita me derrotarían?- dijo tomándolo por la cintura.

-Por supuesto que no hm- respondio Deidara mirando a Sasori a los ojos, el cual noto ese azul opaco.

-Danna que te pas..- fue interrumpido por un dulce y suave beso de su Danna, el cual Deidara no dudo en corresponder, mientras disfrutaba lo que aquellos anhelados y dulces labios, le ofrecían, hasta que sintió como Sasori trataba de pasar su lengua por aquella cavidad, y Deidara lo dejo gustoso, para el también salir al encuentro de la lengua de su Danna, comenzando una danza de lenguas, en la que sus cavidades eran devoradas y reconocidas por completo, hasta que la falta de aire demando su presencia, provocando que los chicos alejaran sus rostros solo unos centímetros, mientras un casi invisible hilo de saliva salía de los labios de ambos. Sasori volvió a mirar los ojos de Deidara, que habían vuelto a ser de su hermoso azul natural, tan brillante y lleno de vida.

-Asi esta mucho mejor…- dijo para volver a besarlo con aun mas pasión. Para luego emprender el regreso a la guarida, en donde podrían disfrutar mas de su reencuentro, y donde las dudas serian justificadas.

-Jamas vi una venganza asi…-dijo Sasori.

-Pero ya tengo mi recompensa hm- contesto Deidara robándole un beso a su Danna, comenzando con otro juego de besos cargados de emoción y pasión.

_Danna me correspondia después de todo…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Review ^^?**


	3. Frambuesa

**Aquí con otro One-shot, jijiijij, ^^ No se preocupen, no es gore ^^**

**Aunque creo que mi intento de gore fallo ¬¬, pero bueh …**

**AcLARACIONES: Deidara no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sasori…**

**Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sasuke y asi sucesivamente, y todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ¬w¬…pervertido…. Jejje no mentira, aquí la pervertida soy yo ^w^**

**Universo Alterno**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Frambuesa**

Hace ya varios meses que estaba compartiendo, esa enorme casa con sus amigos, juntos entre todos, pagaban los gastos comunes. Y Kakuzu era el administrador económico de aquella casa, que lograron entre todos comprar, exacto, no la alquilaron, la compraron, luego de varios acuerdos, y largas horas de trabajo, las cuales sustentaban los gastos del hogar y de sus estudios.

Aun no sabia como se dejo convencer por el rubio ese, para que vivieran en aquel lugar tan grande. Tal vez había sido su sonrisa, o tal vez su carita haciendo pucheros, lo que lo obligo a ceder, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se arrepentia.

Tal vez le molestaba, o mas bien le irritaba, despertarse a las 5 de la mañana, por las peleas matutinas de Kakuzu y Hidan. O tal vez le molestaba aun mas, cuando Tobi colocaba la televisión a todo volumen, a eso de las 9 de la mañana, en los fines de semana, despertando a todo el mundo, con la infernal cancioncita de Dora La Exploradora, hasta Barney, entre otras series infantiles, que a nuestro inocente Tobi se le ocurria ver.

Aunque eso le impresionaba; era cierto que el chico era el menor de todos ellos, iba en el ultimo año de la secundaria, mientras que todos ellos ya iban en la Universidad, cursando sus segundos años en la carrera, y algunos ya iban en los últimos. Pero eso no justificaba que viera esas series, que son para niños de tal vez 5 a 9 años.

Pero preferia eso, a los días Jueves, cuando, junto con Itachi salían mas temprano de las clases que los demás, y llegaban a su casa en ese incomodo silencio, mientras ambos se disponían a poner las cosas en orden, sin cruzar ninguna palabra. Tal vez Sasori era demasiado inexpresivo, y le costaba mucho entablar una conversación, pero no significaba que no le gustara mantener una charla normal, cosa que con el Uchiha, era casi imposible.

O especialmente una vez al mes, cuando Konan andaba con un humor de los mil demonios, a causa de sus síntomas de mujer, esos días eran infernales, solo pòdia escuchar la voz de Konan lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, y que decir cuando alguno le contestaba, o recibias una gran bofetada, o escuchabas su llanto, ya que ''esos dias'' también influían en su estado de animo, y ahí te las tenias que ver con Pain, el novio de Konan, el cual te daba una gran reprimenda, aunque a el, jamas le llego una.

Pero, aun con todas esas cosas irritantes, el podía aguantar, ya que deseaba mil veces vivir en esa casa, a alejarse de aquella hermosa imagen, que lo acompañaba todas las mañanas a tomar desayuno. Especialmente los fines de semana.

Deidara.

La única razón, por la cual nuestro pelirrojo seguía en ese lugar.

Por que, era su consuelo, ir a tomar su desayuno todas las mañanas, especialmente esos anhelados fines de semana junto al rubio, mientras que este se servia unas exquisitas tostadas con mantequilla, la cual se derretia en el pan.

Y ver como Deidara mordia lentamente aquella tostada, mientras la mantequilla derretida se le quedaba en los labios, volviéndolos brillantes y suculentos. O como el sol entraba por la ventana, haciendo brillar su dorado cabello, realzando la blancura de su piel, y el brillo en esos bellos ojos azules.

Era una visión encantadora, una tortura excitante, todo Deidara en si, era motivo para que Sasori hiciera uso de la razón, y de su máximo autocontrol.

Pero ver como la mantequilla derretida, se le quedaba en sus labios, solo acrecentaba el impulso de ir, y devorar la boca del rubio, para saborear junto con sus labios, el suculento alimento. Pero hasta ahí, Sasori podía controlarse, a duras penas, pero podía .

O cuando se servia su cereal, con la blanca leche, y estiraba su lengua para probar de aquel exquisito cereal, y como movia su boca deleitándose con el sabor.

Todo su autocontrol, Deidara lo estaba poniendo a prueba, sabia que no resistiría mucho mas.

Y como si eso fuera poco, Deidara, luego de terminar sus tostadas y su cereal, estiraba su brazo, para coger en su mano el vaso, con un jugo natural de frambuesa, ese era el detonante.

Verlo beber de su jugo de frambuesa lentamente, mientras el sabor dulzon, iba expandiéndose en toda su cavidad, pero aun no terminaba.

No, aun no.

Deidara **siempre** dejaba algunos residuos de su jugo de frambuesa sobre sus labios, adornándolos, con un hermoso color rojo, mientras que algunas traviesas gotas de aquel refresco, resbalaban de sus labios, dándole un toque sensual.

Entonces Sasori volvia su cara, y se encontraba con los azules ojos del rubio, que lo miraba expectante, pero Sasori aun tenia algo de control, pero Deidara se encargaba de derrumbarlo.

Dandole otro sorbo al jugo de frambuesa, volviendo a dejar mas residuos sobre sus labios, mientras que estos tomaban un tono mas brillante y rojo, pero aun no terminaba, ahora Deidara sacaba su lengua, para relamerse los labios, mientras hacia desaparecer parte de los residuos, y ahí Deidara sonreía, había ganado.

Porque Sasori se levanta de su mesa, y lo besa apasionadamente, mientras lo carga de forma nupcial hacia su dormitorio, en donde descargar todo su amor y su lujuria con nuestro Deidara.

Mientras que los demás chicos de aquella vivienda, se quedan en la planta baja, porque ya saben lo que pasa los fines de semana: el segundo piso se llena de gemidos y gritos.

Y entonces Sasori encuentra una razón para seguir viviendo en aquella vivienda. Las mañanas de los fines de semana eran geniales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado otra semana, y mañana ya será fin de semana, por lo que Tobi se dispone a ir a comprar.

-Itachi, Hidan, Tobi ira a comprar viveres, quieren que les traiga algo en especial?- preguntaba el menor de todos, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, con una lista en la mano.

-Mucho jugo de frambuesa- dijeron los nombrados al unisono. Mientras miraban disimuladamente a sus parejas.

-Al parecer es un buen truco- pensaba Itachi

-Esa jodida rubia tiene buenas ideas después de todo- pensaba Hidan, mientras miraba con complicidad a Itachi, ya que la misma idea se les paso por la mente.

_Despues de todo… mañana es fin de semana._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Review? ^^**


	4. Egoista

**Naruto no me pertenece**

**Egoista**

Siempre lo fuiste Sasori no Danna, siempre fuiste un egoísta, y siempre lo reconociste con orgullo, pero siempre conmigo lo ocultaste, lo que no sabias era que yo sabia lo que eras, y eres un egoísta.

Siempre me tenias al borde del colpaso, siempre jugabas con tu propia vida, y al vez me torturabas, pero sabias que no te iba a replicar nada, sabias que siempre te he aguantado, hasta tus mayores rabietas, y desastres, siempre te aguante, Sasori.

Siempre estuve ahí quieto, sin decir nada, dejando que hicieras cuanto quisieras con tu vida, te repliques unas que otras cosas, y nuestro pensamiento sobre el arte siempre el mismo. Las sucesivas peleas, desaparecieron. Es cierto, se desvanecieron, yo siempre fui terco, u obstinado, como quieran decirle, es lo mismo, pero nada comparado con tu egoismo, este era tal que te cegabas del mundo, y hacias cuanto quisieras con el.

Que mas daba, jugador aquí eras tu, tu eres el que esta jugando en esta tabla de ajedrez, tu mueves las piezas a tu gusto, tu le das forma a tus acciones, y tarde me di cuenta de que yo solo era un simple peon, nada mas que algo efímero en tu vida. Por ese momento odie mi arte, porque sabia que jamas fui algo que quedara en tu vida eternamente, y también con ese descubrimiento; pude entender tu arte, y llegar a respetarla. Por eso las peleas se esfumaron, y dejaron de darle vida a nuestra relación. Que relación por kamisama! Yo solo fui tu entretención, solo fui otra marioneta, que al principio fue desobediente, y te replicaba y te desobedecia siempre, pero ahora no, ahora ya no tengo, ahora soy como siempre quisiste que fuera, aun en contra de mi voluntad; deje de ser el Deidara que conociste, y ahora soy el Deidara que siempre quisiste que fuera, osea, otra marioneta, otra persona sin importancia en tu vida.

Pero ya que, que le puedo hacer, estoy completamente enamorado como para poder replicar, y si me preguntan si estoy a gusto con mi vida, les responderé que si, lo estoy , jamas me sentí mejor, y a la vez, jamas me he sentido peor.

Queria volver a ser el mismo, pero ya no podía, amaba tanto a mi Danna, amaba tanto su egoísmo, que ya no podía regresar, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y aun asi, tu seguias siendo el mismo, las muestras de amor se fueron haciendo frias y rutinarias, mis labios pedían a gritos un beso con tu amor viejo, con el cual te me declaraste, pero que podía hacer ahora…

Y como si no te importara seguias jugando con tu vida, como si esto fuera algo divertido, mientras a mi me ponías de los nervios, te gustaba jugar con la muerte, tu osadia me hacia volver paranoico.

Tambien te gustaba verme sufrir, te gustaba ver como las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos al presenciar tus ''falsas muertes''.

Siempre fuiste asi Sasori no Danna, te gustaba jugar con la muerte y con mis sentimientos, te gustaba hacerte el muerto , te gustaba que yo sufriera.

Tu egoísmo, siempre el mismo, siempre con tus mismas palabras: ''Prometeme que no vas a morir, yo jamas podría vivir sin ti, preferiría morir yo, antes que verte morir''. Y yo siempre asentia, y me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que me regalabas, claro, el podía morir cuantas veces quisieras, mientras que era yo, el que tenia que soportar todo eso.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que acostumbraría a su falsas muertes, pero luego solo me di cuenta del daño que me hacían, y que jamas me llegaría a acostumbrar , jamas.

Y en ese momento se le vino a la mente la vez que su Danna regreso como si nada a la cueva, después de su supuesta muerte con la pelirrosada y su abuela, en ese momento sintió unas ganas de abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo hizo, y solo le sonrio y lo abrazo, su maestro como siempre, lo miro con esos ojos inexpresivos, sin una pisca de dolor ni arrepentimiento, por que era tan hiriente?

Le dolia y mucho, pero siempre fue bueno para ocultar emociones, ya que no quería que Sasori se preocupara de el, si es que lo hacia.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, y pensó, que si Sasori no Danna lo amaba, no lo haría sufrir tanto, pero ya que, el solo era un juguete, pronto Danna se aburriría de el, y volverían a ser alumno y maestro.

No quería que llegara ese dia, aunque ya lo veía cercano, no quería soportar mas alla de lo que su corazón podía hacerlo, siempre estaba al borde del colapso. Ultimamente comenzaba a tener la sensación de que se desvanecería todo en un segundo, pero ese dia nunca llegaba. Deseaba morir y olvidarse de todo, pero le había prometido a su maestro que el no moriría antes que el.

Pero que importaba ya, Sasori le había enseñado a ser egoísta, y ahora pondría a prueba ese sentimiento.

Y que mejor que en este momento, estaban en medio de una batalla contra varios AMBUS, los que les habían tendido una emboscada.

Por suerte estaban la mayoría de los Akatsukis, excepto Pein, Konan y Zetsu, asi que los vencerían en un dos por tres. Aunque Deidara maldecia su suerte, estando todos ellos no le seria tan fácil morir, aunque fácilmente lo lograría si causaba una explosión con su C4, pero mataria a los demás…

-Deidara, pon mas atención a estos tipos, despistado asi como estas no nos sirves- le dijo su Danna dentro de Hiruko, mientras que con su cola de metal arrasaba con varios AMBUS.

-_Eres un egoísta, Danna. Hm…-_penso Deidara antes de que una Shuriken le diera de lleno en la espalda, causándole un gran dolor y una fuerte caída al suelo.

Estaban tan adentro aquella arma, que la sangre salía a brotes de su espaldas, mientras que de su boca también bajaban hilos carmín.

Veia todo borroso, lo ultimo que alcanzo fue el grito de su Danna.

**OoOoOoO**

Desperto en una habitación en la que el blanco puro inundaba sus paredes y sus sabanas. Tenia un gran dolor en su espalda, pero no tanto como hace uno….. momentos, días?

Hace cuanto que estaba en esa camilla? No lo recordaba, ni quería saberlo.

Observo a su alrededor, izquierda: solo una mesita con una lámpara de noche, de copa amarilla, y tronco burdeo. Y su suero.

Derecha: solo paredes blancas.

Intento mover sus piernas, pero no podía, acaso había quedado minusválido? No. En sus piernas se encontraba un bulto, para ser mas exacto un bulto colorin.

-_Sasori no Danna…_- exacto, su maestro se encontraba acostado, o mas bien echado a os pies de su cama, con la cabeza agachada, cubierta por sus brazos. Deidara se esturo un poco tratando de no despertarlo, y movia suavemente su cabecita, quedando al descubierto parte de su rostro: estaba dormido, y con ligeras marcas rojizas en la parte de sus ojos. Habia estado llorando…Esperen! Llorando?

Imposible, se suponía que su Danna era una marioneta…

Sintio que Sasori se movia, y volvió a su posición.

Primero abrió un ojo , luego el otro, dejando a la vista esos ojos miel que a Deidara tanto le gustaban.

-Deidara! Estas bien, que alegría!- dijo lanzándose hacia su koi, Deidara solo abrió los brazos, para recibir el abrazo, pero este nunca llego, tal vez la bofetada pero esta tampoco llego. Llego algo mucho mejor, un dulce beso de su Danna, cargado de emociones,de amor, uno como jamas se lo imagino, un beso como los de antes, o mucho mejor, tanto que se sintió en el cielo mismo, y a ese beso le siguieron muchos mas, que , Deidara como atontado los recibia.

-Danna, hm…- pronuncio Deidara cuando logro separarse de su maestro, que prácticamente le estaba robando el aire.

-Baka, como se te ocurre despistarte asi, y en una batalla contra AMBUS!- dijo Sasori tomándole el rostro con las manos.- Estuve tan preocupado, en serio! No lo vuelvas a hacer!.

-Gomen Danna, pero… es que….- no sabia como continuar, pero se decidio a decir la verdad.-Yo…. Lo hice a propósito…hm….

-Que! Dime que estas mintiendo, y porque Deidara querrías morir!- dijo Sasori alterado.

-Para poder vivir en paz, tranquilo hm…-

-Acaso ya no me quieres?-

-No es eso….es que… nuestra relación se ha estado enfriando, ya no eras el mismo, me tratabas como una mas de tus marionetas, tu egoísmo me estaba ahogando…. Hm- finalizo Deidara con un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso es lo que pensabas? Bueno, debo serte sincero, yo también me di cuenta que nuestra relación se estaba volviendo rutinaria, y creeme lo siento demasiado, lo siento en el alma… pero decidi que eso no volveria a pasar, por eso te había preparado una sorpresa, pero justo es dia…. Ya sabes, tuviste ese accidente…-

-Danna… entonces, tu… también… yo- dijo Deidara siendo callado por otro beso de su querido maestro.

Entre beso y caricia, Deidara pudo decir:

-Eres un maldito egoísta- siendo acallado nuevamente por otro beso.

-Tu también Dei-kun- contesto Sasori mientras sonreía.

-Lo aprendi del mejor….- dijo Deidara, tirando a Sasori sobre la cama, mientras lo volvia a besar.

_Yo también te amo, mi Danna egoísta._


End file.
